cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Cerberus Daily News - January 2013
For canon information, see the Mass Effect Wiki page for Cerberus Daily News. This page is for CDN members' non-canon additions. The following stories contributed by Cerberus Daily News forum members were published on the CDN newsfeed during January 2013. See the main Cerberus Daily News page for current updates. January 2013 – Week One 01/01/13 - New Year’s Ball Makes Iconic Drop in Presidium Charles Freiberg, Alliance News Network Humans across Earth and the Systems Alliance watched in amazement last night as the Times Square New Year’s Eve Ball descended along the Citadel Tower. The Ball finished its 23-meter descent in precisely 60 seconds, marking the beginning of a new year on Earth. The Ball, which is four meters in diameter and weighs 5,185 kilograms in Earth gravity, has had a storied history. Originally making its inaugural performance in New York City’s Times Square, the Ball was moved to the Citadel in 2185 for a “new tradition” before being stolen by turian con man Rolan Quarn, and was only retrieved almost immediately before the Reaper Invasion of Earth. Having survived intact throughout the war, the Times Square Ball has become a symbol of hope in darkness for Humanity. This year, in memoriam to the countless soldiers who lost their lives at the Battle of London, the Times Square Ball made its journey at 11:59 GMT amidst a shower of gold and silver glitter, spread by over 100 biotic attendants. As the ball finished its drop, a series of blue fireworks were set off at the ends of its arms, making the station distinctly visible from the planet below. “It has been a long, painful year for all of us,” said Vice Ambassador Lafayette Grammophon, who was present as a speaker for the festivities. “But it is time for us to begin a new page in history. Let us all be reborn on the first day of January, to face our challenges headstrong, to leave our enmities aside, and to once more be brothers and sisters in the face of tomorrow.” * Other stories on New Year's Eve Ball Heist: (First - 12/29/2010 (Canon), (Previous - 02/27/2012 (Canon)) 01/03/13 - Geth Construction Collective Announces New Platform Vesnic Veghae, Eye on the Veil Blog The Geth Construction Collective announced today that it would be introducing a new standard mobile platform. The new platform, called the “Basic Bipedal Platform for Geth, Iteration 732,” is in many respects a downgrade in that it exchanges raw strength, flexibility, speed and power for a sleeker form-factor, a wider range for its integrated communications suite, a longer-lasting power supply, and the advanced 'expression flaps' that have been mounted on the platform's head. Much of the internal memory and processing power has been simplified as well; while previously most platforms could easily serve hundreds (and in some cases even thousands of geth programs), this new platform only has room for seven. When questioned about the reasoning for the new platform, the Geth Construction Collective stated that the new platform was created with conservation of resources in mind, while at the same time enabling Geth to explore the galaxy on their own or in small groups. They added that previous iterations were primarily built with military purposes in mind, and that this iteration was meant for demilitarized, diplomatic uses. 01/04/13 - Palelki Corporation Under Fire for Palenol Controversy Baleal Vrin, OurMed Magazine Medical journalists are alight with controversy after the sudden announcement of the popular drug, Palenol, having unexpected side-effects in asari users. The so-called “miracle drug,” utilized for headache relief, has only been on the market for approximately sixteen months. Dr. Kel Palelki, M.D., has expressed his remorse over the early release of Palenol. “I thought that it was too early,” he said in an exclusive interview with OurMed. “We still had some testing to do, but the investors were pushing, and we didn’t feel like we had an option." Dr. Palelki’s statements have generated an incensed response from victims of Palenol, who are experiencing unprecedented amounts of scalp itch and, strangely, dandruff. An anonymous member of the outreach group, Smooth Again, stated to OurMed in a private interview, “It’s so humiliating. I had a beautiful scalp before, but now it looks like a fresh snowfall on Noveria!” Legal action has been taken against Palelki Corp. Claims have numbered in the thousands thus far, and are expected to rise over the next few months. In the meantime, Palenol has been removed from public markets and its production has been suspended. Asari who have used Palenol are encouraged to visit their physicians for medical advice. January 2013 – Week Two 01/06/13 - Solregit Survives Reaper War In a press conference earlier today, the Hierarchy Consulate confirmed that contact has been re-established with the turian planet of Solregit for the first time since the Reaper War. The turian colony's QEC at Aurora, which went silent during the Reaper War, has since been reactivated and is actively communicating with Cipritine officials. “We can confirm that the government structure of Solregit is intact and functioning,” Consulate Spokeswoman Kerilax Sofita stated in an official press release. “According to Solregit transmissions, food shipments shall be ready and waiting by the time the colony’s mass relay is repaired.” Damage is said to be concentrated in the southern cities, with two main exceptions: the northern capital of Ayre, and the land around the town of Astrala. Both were sites of heavily-localized Reaper insurgency, and have thus become largely unsuitable for crop growing. Sofita has noted that civilian communications traffic is extremely limited, and will likely remain so until relay operations have been completed and communications buoys have been repaired. “Those wishing to contact their loved ones are requested to wait until military operations are complete,” she said. * More Stories on Solregit Survives Reaper War: (Next - 02/01/13) 01/07/13 - Local Gang War Erupts Omega News Conflict erupted on Omega today between the notorious Blood Pack group and a local gang called the Burned Men. The cause of the conflict is said to have been the death of Forl Darl, an accountant for the Blood Pack, along with his bodyguards. Quash Hurlong, a local commander for Blood Pack forces, has called for the “complete annihilation” of the gang. Jabr District has been quarantined as a result of the violence, largely due to its notoriety as the “home of the Burned Men.” 01/08/13 - Tharog-Ekair Opposition Leader Arrested Yarum Dazn, Talat News Press New Reform League Chairman Faia T’Quan has been arrested by Tharog-Ekair security authorities on charges of aiding and abetting terrorism. The Republic of Tharog-Ekair, which is currently in the midst of a political crisis that has been escalating since the Reaper War, has seen a rash of anti-government terrorist attacks in the weeks following the recent riots in T’ahirn. Most of these attacks have been attempted bombings at government offices and centers of administration, from courthouses to public security stations. Last week saw an attempted assassination of Urati Ia’horel, the governor of the colony of Irit, during a local festival that celebrated the colony’s foundation. Since the recent outburst of anti-government activity, the New Reform League, currently considered as the main opposition party to the ruling government, has seen several extremist factions splinter off from the main group. The most prominent of these is the Renewed Republic Front, which has claimed responsibility for several of the attacks. T’Quan has repeatedly insisted that her party has disavowed the RRF and that the NRL does not condone terrorism of any kind. However, Tharog Jarick, Minister of Public Security, commented in a a statement to the press following T’Quan’s arrest that in their investigation, they had "discovered evidence implicating T’Quan and several key members of the NRL to have provided aid and support to extremist elements such as the RRF. This directly contradicts her claims of innocence on her party’s behalf.” He stated that details on this would be made available to the public “soon.” The NRL was quick to respond, with interim chairman Cinius Tasca labeling T’Quan’s arrest “An absolute travesty of justice.” He has also accused the government of using the attacks as an excuse to crack down on the NRL. At the same time, Tasca has also encouraged his followers to exercise calm, stating that “we do our cause no favors by resorting to violence”. At the same time, the RRF issued their own statement. “What we have seen with T’Quan’s arrest is proof that negotiation and protest is simply not enough to rid ourselves of the corruption and hypocrisy of this government,” said RRF Spokesman Rimeal Quam. “If any change at all is to be had, there is but one solution, by force of arms.” 01/09/13 - Neo-Cerberus Group Unearthed João-Paulo Bernandes, Alliance News Network Officials on Eden Prime are reporting that elements of a new humanity-centric “Neo-Cerberus” has been detained, following a tip off by an undercover informant embedded by Alliance Intelligence Services. The group was arrested in a series of raids conducted by Alliance Marines working in coordination with elite military personnel. Twelve members of the group are currently detained and have been indicted for conspiracy to commit treason; another fourteen have been detained for psychological treatment. However, anonymous sources claim that at least three members of the group are still at large on Eden Prime, including Thulani Maesgo, the leader of the cell. Maesgo is rumored to have been a high-ranking member of Cerberus at one time, and whose criminal record has been sealed by the Alliance. Director General Miskatovich stated that the rest of the group would be found “as quick as possible” and that the raids would “serve as an example for all those who attempt to restart Cerberus.” 01/11/13 - AFS Calls for Council Seat Removal The past week has seen a sharp increase in protests across Citadel Space as the Political Action Committee “Accountability For Sur’kesh” has questioned the legitimacy of the salarian Council membership. “A Council member’s duty is to protect Citadel Space as a whole,” explained Takus Tran, event coordinator for AFS. “Where was the Union during the Reaper War? Where was it during the single most important threat the galaxy has ever faced? Nowhere, because Allied forces wouldn’t pander to their little games.” The tone was similar at the Presidium protest, with over 400 members of various races calling for the salarians’ removal from the Council. “salarians can’t even feel our pain,” argued guest speaker Opheus Lonad (H-Tier 14, Palaven). “Out of everyone in the galaxy, they’re the only ones with an intact homeworld, the only ones with a fully functioning industry. They should have been spearheading that war, but they could barely send a token resistance.” While many protesters stayed “on-message” throughout the event, several members had their own to make. One salarian protester, speaking on condition of anonymity, stated that he was there as a reminder of his own species’ dissent from his government. “What I want is for our political caste to take a hard look at themselves, and spur my people into limiting our Dalatrasses’ power,” he said. The protests were largely ignored by those uninvolved, though the Salarian political body has expressed mild contempt for the movement. Dalatrass Mendon (Miscigle, Jaeto) in particular noted covert actions taken throughout the war and afterward a statement condemning the protests. “This is an outrage,” she said. “If you think we just sat there during the war and did nothing, you are grossly mistaken...We kept the galactic economy running, and overtly supported our allies as best we could. We were conducting thousands of simultaneous operations to give us an edge on the Reapers, and the worst simply came to worst.” Mendon declined to comment on the Union’s wartime operations, citing operational secrecy, though she further noted the salarians' involvement in galactic reconstruction. “The Council’s duties are not solely based in waging war,” she stated. Further protests are scheduled for this week. 01/12/13 - Geth Go Construction Crazy Vesnic Veghae, Eye on the Veil Blog If the geth have been known for one thing after their 300-year isolation, it is their insatiable need to build. From the construction of their fleet and stellar-scale superstructures to their invaluable help in rebuilding the galaxy after the war, the image of geth as haywire robots hell-bent on destruction has quickly been replaced with one of the “construction bot.” The offer the geth collective has made to the other galactic civilizations, should, in this context, not have been a surprise. Yet one cannot help but wonder if the geth have become “construction crazy,” for early this morning the geth collective offered to create over 50 megastructures near (and often in) densely-populated systems. "The proposals they came up with are just insane," one anonymous source said, "They propose to build gigantic topopolis' in the capital systems. One of those is big enough to offer room for over fifty trillion individuals, and they want to build ten of those things. Then there are the Matrioshka brains, Issa Filaments, Dyson constructs and the Goddess only knows what else." The earliest concern over where construction material would come from (some feared it would come from the homeworlds themselves) was alleviated as the geth offered a list of uninhabited systems where needed material could be found. Another issue that raised brows was the aggressive timetable; according to geth planners, all fifty structures could be built in less than a thousand years. There is a 'cost,' however, that some detractors find unpalatable. "These robots want to go in our star systems and build things that might cause our homeworlds harm, by for example destabilizing their orbits... but that's not the biggest issue,” stated one agitated salarian. "Did you look at the plans? Many of these constructions might have room for organics, but there is a lot more room reserved for geth servers. The largest one dual-intertwined topopolis in the vicinity of Trebia, tentatively called 'Duty' and 'Honor' will have a computer substrate below the surface that is well over 500 meters thick, and would be a home for innumerable geth programs." There has been no official response to the offer as of publication. January 2013 – Week Three 01/13/13 - [http://www.cerberusdailynews.com/valiant/forum/board/thread/?t=778 Controversy Surrounds Book on Donnel Udina Michael Pierson, Interstellar Standard Thomas Gottlieb, a historian and author at the University of Constant in Eden Prime, has come under fire in regards to his biography of former human councilor Donnel Udina. Veil of Power: The Rise and Fall of Donnel Udina covers the disgraced councilor’s latter political life, from his tenure as ambassador to the Citadel prior to humanity’s invitation to the Council to his Councilorship during the early months of the Reaper War. Udina, who collaborated with the now-defunct Cerberus organization in organizing a coup d’etat aimed to overthrow the Council, was killed by Commander Shepard as C-Sec routed the terrorist organization from the station. Gottlieb has insisted that his work in no way is intended to glorify or revise Udina’s reputation. “As a historian, I feel that there are lessons to be learned from Udina’s fall from grace,” he said in a statement to the Interstellar Standard. “His ambition. His desire to advance humanity’s standing. How his desperation to liberate Earth drove him into the arms of Cerberus. I know there are many who were hurt by the consequences of his actions, and I in no way intend to justify them. But I feel there needs to be a record set...There is still much we do not know. Was he indoctrinated? Was he coerced by Cerberus, or did he do this by his own free will? This book was made so that perhaps we can understand what drove a man like him to commit such an act.” Publisher Reliquary-Press has issued a similar statement, saying that “It is a book on perhaps the most controversial figure in human history. It is one we feel deserves to be told so that the galaxy can understand the context”. Others were not so pleased. C-Sec Sergeant Tyrix Cavan, who assisted in the defense of the station during the coup, said “I’ve heard all the excuses: ‘Udina did it to save Earth.’ ‘He snapped.’ ‘You need to know the context.’ All the excuses people made for him, including the guy who wrote this book, I can care less about. All I need to know is the fact that lot of good men and women in C-Sec died that day, people I had served with the force for years. And it was all because of him.” 01/14/13 - Alien Volunteers Assaulted Splinter Groups Suspected in Attack Cross-posted from Tuchanka Times Baelis Safe Grounds, Southern Torrents, TUCHANKA - Five volunteer aid workers were injured in what is believed to be an attack by isolationist extremists yesterday in a demilitarized safe zone. All five, consisting of two humans and three asari, were taken to nearby medical facilities and remain in critical condition. In addition to the attack, authorities found a note stapled into the flesh of one of the victims. While the exact details of the note have not been released, one of the investigators stated on condition of anonymity that it consisted of “mostly threats to cause alien deaths” if the volunteers did not leave. The volunteers were members of a group called Hope Springs Eternal, created by both Citadel and Krogan committees. The organization mainly assists in agriculture, reconstruction, and rebuilding the planet, which has had a long history of violence and destruction. There are at least ten organizations with similar goals currently working on Tuchanka. "I didn't think this would happen. They just finished their work and decided to head home when the attack happened," HSE shift manager Jorham Voris told reporters earlier today. "We're officially sanctioned by both the Citadel Council and the Clan-leaders of Tuchanka. A lot of our volunteers have been here since the War, and we've been doing a lot of good helping out. I don't see why anyone would want to attack us." Many doubt that there are any large groups responsible for the attacks. Indeed, when asked about the extremists, local clan leader Drau Aranda had this to say: "There are plenty of clans on Tuchanka that still resent alien influence in our business, we can't deny that. But none of them are stupid enough to outright attack them, especially in our safe zones. This is where we keep Tuchanka's future, our children and our rebuilding projects. Anyone who tries to cause trouble here is thrown to the varren. Any clan that tries to disrupt our efforts will be destroyed." She has also expressed hope that the attack was an isolated incident. One anonymous source, however, wrote to the Tuchanka Times with a comment: “These aliens get what's coming to them. Tuchanka is ours, and I hope that the next attacks kill them.” * Other stories in Tuchanka Volunteers Attacked: (Next - 01/18/13) 01/16/13 - Conference Marks First “Star of Athame” Crew Appearance The Thessian Observer Serrice, THESSIA– Over a month has passed since the Star of Athame’s return to Council Space from her journey into the Mankina Cluster. The ship has since been taken to an undisclosed location, where its crew is being briefed on events that have changed the galaxy during their 324-year odyssey. In the meantime, however, the Thessian Board of Astronomy, which includes representatives of dozens of asari universities on the planet, has released a preliminary report reviewing the Star’s massive exploratory database. The report was delivered in a press event held yesterday by the Board’s Chairwoman, Dr. Hyreen Linara, and assisted by the Star’s own scientific lead Dr. Paqui T’Vell. T’Vell’s appearance is unexpected in that it marks the first public appearance of any member of the Star of Athame. During the presentation, no interruptions were allowed, though members of the press were allowed to direct questions to Dr. T’Vell. T’Vell, who seemed healthy and calm, presented a variety of pictures from mapped planets, and lectured about specific conditions throughout the cluster, which is notable for its high density of radio stars and background radiation. During the presentation, the Star made a second unexpected move in announcing that the Star crew had installed a network of comm buoys on their way home, in the hope of aiding further exploratory vessels throughout the cluster. Dr. T’Vell also expressed hopes that follow-up missions and/or colonization programs would soon be forthcoming. A full transcript of the report can be obtained here. Asked on her thoughts on galactic development since the Athame’s disappearance, Dr. T’Vell expressed gratitude for the combined efforts of all races in successfully fighting off a common enemy. She was, “of course,” shocked about the magnitude of destruction in her crew’s absence; however, as she stated, the ongoing galactic reconstruction and high spirits “serves as an example for me and my ship’s family.” T’Vell declined to speak for her crewmates, stating that she “didn’t feel entitled to speak about their feelings.” When asked about non-Thessian researchers joining the effort of exploring the Athame’s scientific data, Dr. Linara stated that the Board of Astronomy would issue invitations to other scientific institutions “soon.” T’Vell has been the only member of the Star of Athame to appear in public. The Board of Astronomy and Space Patrol officials have declined comment on the rest of the crew’s status, which remains the subject of speculation. In addition, no further information has been released on what is being called the “Crown Jewel” of the Athame’s discoveries: an 35,000-year-old space probe of unknown origin. When asked about it by Thessian Observer press, Dr. Linara replied that it “is still in the early stages of investigation…it is too early to make any enlightening comments.” * Other stories in Star of Athame: (First - 12/14/12) 01/17/13 - Heroes of Lorek to be Honored Cross-Posted from The Confederate News Service LOREK - Lorek’s governing council today voted overwhelmingly in favor of a proposal to establish a monument to those who fell fighting in the battle of Jalnor. Sponsored by the local chapter of the Crimson Chains, former slavers who played a pivotal role in the defense of the planet, the planned monument will be placed on the ruins of the former Governor’s Palace, which was demolished early in the fighting. The centrally-located structure will feature statues of both batarians and asari, the largest minority population on the planet, whose role in the victory was recognized in the aftermath and who, while largely a slave population before the war, now make up a substantial element of the free citizenry. Included in the structure will be a series of memorial lists, containing the names of the dead and missing. Reactions to the vote have been mixed, with the government of Erszbat lodging a formal protest accusing Lorek of venerating slavery and state-sponsored terrorism, with many of the listed dead being known slavers or Special Intervention Unit operatives. Local responses have been more positive, lauding the inclusion of the asari in the monument as a step towards a more balanced and open society. 01/18/13 - More Attacks on Alien Volunteers Citadel Forces Concerned Crossposted from Tuchanka Times TUCHANKA - Over the past few weeks, attacks on volunteers in Tuchanka have increased. Since the first attack reported by the Tuchanka Times, further reports have turned up about increased aggression on the planet, indicating an endemic problem. "They're getting bold," said Danny Hansen, volunteer coordinator of the Earth-based association Soldiers of Peace. "I've had no less than twenty volunteers hospitalized, and almost everyone in my group are veterans, either from the war or before. I've had to withdraw relief efforts for the time being just because of these attacks. And every time this happens, we get the same damn messages that we’re not wanted here." While no deaths have yet been reported, many are worried that it is only a matter of time before volunteers are forced to leave. "It's worse for the turian and salarian volunteers." Jorham Voris of Hope Springs Eternal said yesterday. "For the past four days, I haven't let any of them out on jobs. I'm too afraid that we'd end up dealing with old grudges in addition to this new aggression." The attacks have attracted the attentions of several Citadel governments, including the Systems Alliance and the Turian Hierarchy. "We allowed, and even helped form these relief groups, out of a gesture of good faith." Dalatrass Alera of the Salarian Union said to Citadel News Net a few days ago. "And this is how they repay us? With violence and fear? I suppose we should not have expected more from the krogan." While there is still much debate on the Dalatrass' assessment, several krogan have commented since her statement. "I don't care what any frog says," one Drekk Uvenk commented, "We never asked for alien help on Tuchanka. Our people has survived and endured whatever the galaxy has thrown at us. We don’t need their coddling." Tuchanka Times has received similar comments since the attacks began. * Other stories in Tuchanka Volunteers Attacked: (First - 01/14/13, Next - 01/30/13) 01/19/13 - UNAWM Reopens with New Reaper War Exhibit Tony Rogers, Alliance News Network In a solemn, high-attendance ceremony, the United North American War Museum celebrated its official reopening with a new, permanent exhibit about the Reaper War. This new exhibit includes the Hall of the Fallen, where the flags of military units that fell to the Reapers are on display. It also incorporates “Stories from the Front,” an interactive installation that features interviews with Reaper War Veterans from various theaters of the Reaper War. Various political dignitaries and military officers from across Citadel Space were present for the ceremony. “This is a bit more personal than most of our other exhibits.” said UNAWM Curator William Pronger during the ceremony, “After all, we experienced this war right on our doorstep.” January 2013 - Week Four 01/21/13 - Illegal Weapons Recovered by Asari Republics ATHENA - A shipment containing some 3,500 tonnes of illegal weaponry bound for Illium was intercepted when the transport’s pilot allegedly performed an incorrect sequence of relay jumps and found himself in the wrong part of Republic space. After a brief scuffle with the crew, customs agents discovered that the shipment was highly illegal, even by Illium’s standards; the Port Authority cited examples of contraband including bioweaponry, firearms, and WMDs. These materials were to be shipped in crates marked for medical and research facilities on the planet, though it is suspected they were intended for factions of the Eclipse or Blue Suns. The ship’s sensor logs indicate that the vessel passed through parts of Confederacy Space, though the specific origin and destination were wiped from the navigation unit before Customs agents could obtain them. Port Authority officials state that all five members of the batarian crew are under arrest and are currently negotiating with Khar’shan for custody of the prisoners. The shipments have been handed over to disposal teams. 01/24/2013 - Fifteen Dead in Chavka 5 Shooting Fifteen people were killed and more than twice that number injured during a tragic shooting at the Chavka 5 restaurant earlier this week, a massacre that some are calling one of the worst public shootings on Zakera Ward in recent memory. According to geth construction platforms working on repairing the restaurant, the structure was ‘severely compromised’ after a series of munition detonations presumably triggered by the culprit. While there have been no official damage estimations, Chakva 5 representatives have indicated they are not planning to invest in reopening at the building again. Some say things could have been much worse - according to eyewitness reports, a number of bystanders took action against the shooter while first response units made their way to the scene of the crime. Reports are conflicted over who exactly had intervened, with a few others further mixed regarding the involvement of a turian, but they have since been credited with directly saving at least a dozen lives. An official C-SEC’s statement declined to cite these individuals by name (citing concern over privacy), but strongly commended them as ‘true heroes.’ Neither were available for comment at the time of publication. The shooter, reported as a “middle-aged human male,” has since been apprehended by station authorities. According to reports, the shooter may possibly be anagent of the extremist cult known only as “Sovereign Nation.” Others disagree, though. Where some see the work of a single madman, others see yet another symptom of a growing organized crime wave on the Citadel. C-SEC officials declined to comment on the matter, but many Zakera citizens are growing anxious over the implications of the severity of this tragedy. Local ward assemblyman Albrus Purae took the opportunity to make a speech at the site of the incident. “We’ve all heard about organized crime on Tayseri, and it’s clear that it’s virulent,” he declared to a crowd of seventy other concerned citizens. “We need to take to take steps against this menace before this it grows out of control. We need to flush out corruption. We need more stringent weapon control. We need action.” 01/25/13 - Neurotex Announces Mental Uploading Service for Pets Illya T’lonak, Nos Astra Business Weekly Neurotex Biotechnical announced that it would begin offering digital personality uploading to pet owners starting next month. “Few things bring a family more joy than the company of a beloved pet,” said Neurotex spokesperson Daia Velifex. “But the short lifespans of our four-legged friends brings tragedy with it. But what if our moxies, dogs, and neru didn’t have to die? Neurotex Biotechnical has the solution: uploading.” Under this new program, pet owners would be able to take sick or injured pets to the nearest participating veterinarian, where the animal’s neural connections would be scanned and digitized. The pet owners would then be provided with a complex VI simulation of their pet, which they could interact with via hologram or download into a suitable mech. “The virtual pet retains every aspect of its personality and doesn’t realize that anything has changed,” continued Velifex. “You can enjoy its company for as long as you like. Best of all, it won’t even need a litterbox.” Neurotex’s future plans include downloading the pet’s VI into another animal. “We’ve been able to clone pets for ages, but the duplicates have never truly been the same. That is about to change. With Neurotex uploads, you’ll be sure that Fidex II is exactly like Fidex I. You’ll be able to keep the same pets forever.” The new service has already been endorsed by several Nos Astra celebrities and media personalities. “Oh, I cannot wait to try this on my Lilo!” said Strange Bondmates star Liara Solaqin. “I’ve been so worried that she’s getting sick, and while the vets all said she’s doing fine, the said that about Tita and she DIED! But now that won’t ever have to happen again.” Not everyone was so excited by the news, however.. Dr. Linia Nieli, Professor of Biology at the University of Serrice Nos Varda, criticized the ethics of the new procedure. “Despite Neurotex’s claims to the contrary, it is impossible to know how the uploaded animals will perceive their new state of being. The entire procedure could be horribly traumatic. Then there is the fate of the original animal – is it to be discarded once its owners have a ‘new and improved’ version? Not to mention this ridiculous talk of re-downloading into a cloned animal; either you would be dumping the virtual mind into the body of an infant clone, which would be psychologically scarring to the old ‘animal,’ or you would replace the mind of an adult clone, which would just be another way of killing it. Either option would unquestionably be a form of animal abuse.” Genetidigm’s Hyat Kolus was more critical about the technological viability of the process. “Mental uploading is an expensive and poorly understood science. Even emulating basal brain processes, as in the case of UNAS President Huerta, is barely within our current capacity for cognitive computing, and it is certainly not financially viable. Anyone stupid enough to bring their pet in for such a process is likely to get nothing more than a crudely programmed virtual intelligence and a dead animal.” Despite concerns from scientists, Neurotex’s stock rose 27 points after the announcement. January 2013 - Week Five 01/27/13 - Bombing hits Omega's docks Cross-Posted from OmegaNet News, The Galaxy Weekly, Terminus Journal Omega - A bomb explosion damaged Omegan dockside and berthed cruiser YFS Pitomnik, disabling the ship's QEC link. The damaged long-range exploration cruiser was Yuke Federation's only link with outside galaxy from the blockaded Tangeal Expanse cluster, and the incident has already led to reprisals against VNS Hreslvegr from the station's krogan denizens, but they were repelled by the Velkan ship's marine detachment. The situation continues to deteriorate within the isolated cluster, based on official statements from remaining working QEC links carried by the VNS Hrelsvegr and JNS Vulture. Velkan Principality's borders are reportedly being probed daily by Yuke and Joseo ships, while Velkan civilians are hastily shifting rebuilding efforts towards new bomb shelters in preparations for the coming war. 01/29/13 - Ivanova Industries to Expand Operations on Terra Nova Anchalee Chareonkul, Terra Nova News SCOTT-At a press conference this morning, CEO Nadezhda Ivanova of Ivanova Industries announced that the company would be expanding its newly acquired facilities on Terra Nova and concentrating civilian production on its range of constructor, mining and other industrial vessels. Pre-war, Ivanova Industries was one of the largest aerospace companies in Alliance space, building several classes of Alliance warship, a line of modular orbital infrastructure and the popular Monaco leisure corvette. It was expected that the corporation would fold after the destruction of its Arcturus industrial complex, but Alliance funding and a steady market for constructor vessels revitalised the flagging company. Miss Ivanova stated three thousand jobs are expected to be created within the next year as a result of the move, with eight hundred Terra Novans already employed by Ivanova Industrial with the completion of Aysta Station. Further jobs are expected as Ivanova Industrial ramps up production and completes construction of Quentin and Harlek Stations. “We expect to begin production of at Aysta Station within the next two months,” Ivanova stated, adding that the corporation was in the process of building housing for workers and their families. Local Kieran Flannagan, 44, welcomed the move. “This is just what Terra Nova needs,” He said, “New jobs, more corporate investment into the colony, something to give the economy a kick. There’s a lot of people looking for work, and this might just be the ticket.” There is, however, criticism of Ivanova Industries policy, “They discriminate against whom they employ,” argued Rakesh Mehra, a member of the activist group StandUp. “If you’re not a patriotic Alliance citizen with ‘appropriate politics’, you’ve got no chance. This corporation is partially owned by the Alliance, for goodness sake.” When asked about these claims, Ivanova replied, “Anyone seeking employment with the military projects division is required to have a Systems Alliance security clearance. If you fail to receive such a clearance, you may be refused employment. This policy has been in place since before the Reaper War.” When asked about government ownership of the corporation, she stated, “While the Alliance owns some shares as part of its rescue package, Ivanova Industrial operates independently.” 01/30/13 - Relief Volunteers Murdered Crossposted from Citadel News Net Aver Safe Grounds, Maw’s Reach, TUCHANKA - Two relief workers were found murdered yesterday in an escalation of the attacks on volunteers on Tuchanka. Tuchanka Times has previously reported several attacks on alien volunteer organizations, but there were no deaths until now. The victims were largely unidentifiable due to the extent of damage to the bodies, but authorities can confirm that they were turians from a Hierarchy-sanctioned volunteer group. The bodies were found just outside the Aver Safe Grounds, a neutral zone established in Maw’s Reach. The region, despite its name, is reportedly safer than other provinces for aliens. Like other victims of the attacks, the corpses were found with a datapad on one of the victims. Authorities have chosen to withhold the information on the note, though previous attacks have included threats of further attacks and a demand for alien influences to leave Tuchanka. “I can understand the mindset of the attackers,” Urakk Aaera, Clan Mother of Aver said of the attacks. “Our people are a strong and proud species. We have survived the Rachni Wars, our rebellion, the Genophage. We have not needed alien assistance before to survive, why should we now with the Genophage cured? But the difference between these attackers and us is that we are strong enough to admit that we need help in these times.” Relief efforts have been firmly established in Tuchanka since the war, assisting in everything from large efforts such as agriculture, reconstruction, research and development, to day-to-day life, such as child care and medical assistance. Some sources in the Krogan Clan Leaders have admitted that volunteer groups are now vital to Tuchanka’s recovery. “We can’t lose these aliens or their help, not yet.” One anonymous source stated. “If we do, Tuchanka’s hope is lost. Or at the least, very distant from us. We’ve spent too long destroying that we forgot how to build.” Citadel News Net has contacted several governments that sanctioned the various efforts, but as of this posting, none have commented. UPDATE A comment from the Salarian Union from Dalatrass Alera: “These krogan have proven that they are no better than the Yahg. With any luck, the Salarian Union will pull all our efforts in the Krogan’s soon-to-be-again DMZ. I would advise all other committees to follow our example.” UPDATE A representative from the Systems Alliance, Cpt. James Marshall, has this to say of the article and of Dalatrass Alera’s comments: “We of the System’s Alliance have no interest in turning our backs on people who need our help just because of the actions of an extremist group, and we have no interest in following the Dalatrass’ example, which is clearly rooted from previous grudges against the Krogan people. The war has taught us that we all need to stand together, even in the face of adversity, and there is no species in the galaxy yet that is ready to stand on its own. We are all rebuilding still, and we all need to stick together and let the past go.” UPDATE A representative from the Turian Hierarchy sent a short message after our latest update. “What he said. Now let’s get back to work.” * Other stories in Tuchanka Volunteers Attacked: (First - 01/14/13, Previous - 01/18/13, Next - 02/17/13) Category:Cerberus Daily News Articles